The Maritime Murder Mystery
by Taijutsudemonslayer
Summary: Joise, Alan, Alexander, Melody, Alexandra, Valerie, and Sebastian take a cruise to Aruba on a new cruise line. Soon after the gang heads out to sea other guests aboard the ship begin turning up dead. While trying to solve the case Alexandra reveals her true feelings for Josie. Can Josie, Alexandra and their friends stop this viscous killer all the while Josie and Alexandra begin na
1. Chapter 1

**The Maritime Murder Mystery**  
 **By Taijutsudemonslayer**

 _Josie, Alan, Alexander, Melody, Alexandra, Valerie, and Sebastian take a cruise to Aruba on a new cruise line. Soon after the gang heads out to sea other guests aboard the ship begin turning up dead. While trying to solve the case Alexandra reveals her true feelings for Josie. Can Josie, Alexandra and their friends stop this viscous killer all the while Josie and Alexandra begin navigating their new relationship._

 **Chapter 1: Apologies Are Good**

Josie And The Pussycats Drummer Melody Valentine was used to being hounded by the band's seemingly endless throng of fans, but there was only one person that Melody wanted to get next to- Alexandra Cabot, sister of Alexander Cabot III, the group's Manager. To some Alexandra comes off as rude, spoiled, and mean. That's not how Melody sees Alexandra at all however, Melody sees goodness in Alexandra, though Josie and Valerie thought she was being her usual naïve self.

That night after the band's second gig in Istanbul Melody, Josie, and Valerie are all signing autographs outside the concert hall where they had preformed, Melody looked over to the van where Alan and Alexander were hoping to see Alexandra, but Alexander's sister wasn't there. When the autograph session was over Melody hurried over to Alexander and Alan.

"Alan, where is Alexandra?" Josie asked worriedly.

"My sweet sister went shopping Josie, she said that she would come straight to the hotel when she was finished." Alexander said.

"Well, at least she wasn't here to say anything bad about the song this time." Alan said as he walked up next to Melody.  
Josie rolled her eyes at Alan's comment, Alexandra helped Josie write the band's latest song, Your Kiss Sends Me Flying. Josie takes great pride in the fact that she wrote the song with Alexandra's help.

"I'm going to the hotel, Valerie." the redhead said in a darker tone than the ebony woman had ever heard from the normally soft spoken Leader of the band.

"Ok Josie, I'll call you if we need you." Valerie said. Valerie, Alan, Melody and Alexander watched as Josie hailed a cab and left for the hotel.

"Wow, what was that about?" Alexander asked.

"Josie doesn't like when people talk down about Alexandra." Val says.  
"Since when?" Alexander inquired, Valerie shrugged in reply,

Alexandra is at a high-end jewelry store looking for a gift for Josie, Alexandra has really been enjoying all the attention that Josie has been showing her, and now she wanted to do something to show her appreciation to the redhead.

"Excuse me Miss, I would like to see this necklace and five karat diamond ring." Alexandra says to the saleswoman.

"Of course Ma'am." the clerk replied before opening the case and pulling out the necklace and ring.

"Exquisite, they're both perfect. I would like to buy them both."

"All right, I'll ring these up for you." the clerk said.

Alexandra nods and smiles, she hoped that Josie would like her gifts.

"Your total is $76,321, is there anything else I can do for you?"

"Yes, I'd like to buy a set for myself too please." Alexandra says happily.

"Sure thing." the saleswoman says before she pulls out a matching set for Alexandra and she pays for that one too.

Meanwhile, at the hotel Josie just came out of the shower and is wrapped in a white silk robe. The redhead sits down on the bed and waits for Alexandra to get back.

"Everyone is always so mean to Alexandra, it makes me sad when they argue all the time."

Out in the lobby, Alexandra walked into the hotel and walked up to the front desk.

"Hello, I would like Josie Jones' suite number please."

"Yes of course Ms. Cabot, Ms. Jones is in Suite 412, third floor."

"Thank you..." Alexandra says as she looks at the woman's name tag and smiles. "Thank you so much, Missy."

"Anytime Ms. Cabot." Missy replies.

Alexandra smiled and headed towards the elevator when Valerie, Melody, Alan, and a second African-American woman who Alexandra didn't know came up to Alexandra.

"Hey Alexandra, been shopping I see." Valerie said.

"Yes Valerie, I thought that I'd buy something to let Josie know that I want to say I'm sorry for hounding her and Alan all these years." the black and white haired woman says, sighing before continuing. "I also want you all to know that I will no longer be touring with the group."

"What?" Valerie asked, dumbfounded,

"I'm going home, for good, I'm always in your way and I've made everyone, save for Melody miserable, so I'm leaving." Alexandra says, the sadness evident in her words.

"Have you told Josie this yet, Alexandra?" her brother asked,

"No, but I will though," Alexandra said.

"Alright, good luck, Alexandra," Valerie says.

Alexandra gets on the elevator and takes it up to the third floor, once there, the raven haired woman walked up to room 412 and knocked,

"Who is it?" the angelic voice of Josie Jones called out from inside.

"A-Alexandra, Josie." Alexandra says nervously.

"Come in, Alexandra," the crimson haired songstress said.

Alexandra opens the door and enters Josie's suite,

"Hey there Alexandra, what's up?"

"Hello Josiekins," Alexandra said affectionately.

Alexandra's heart jumped into her throat when she sees Josie lying on the bed in her robe on her back with her left leg slightly bent, staring up at the ceiling.

"Hi Alexandra, I missed you after the concert." Josie said, sounding a little disappointed.

"Oh sweetie pie I'm sorry for not being at the concert, I went shopping and got you some gifts." Alexandra said.

Hearing this made the redhead sit up on the bed,

"You... bought me some gifts?" Josie asked, astonished.

"I did, I really hope you like them." the raven haired woman said before she pulled out the two boxes and opened them.

"Ohhh wow." Josie said.

"Turn around for me darling." Alexandra said gently to the redhead, Josie did as Alexandra asked. Alexandra stepped in behind Josie while Alexandra placed the necklace around Josie's neck. "Alexandra, it's so beautiful." Josie said as she rubbed the necklace gently. Alexandra then slipped the ring onto Josie's left ring finger,

"Josie, I-we need to talk." Alexandra says firmly, but gently.

"Ok, what's on your mind, Alexandra?" Josie asks,

"After this tour is over, I...I won't be touring with you all anymore." Alexandra says.

"What? Why not, Alexandra?" Josie asked, the hurt evident in her gorgeous, captivating eyes,

"I don't want to continue to hold you, Melody, Valerie, or even my chicken brother back from the success that you all rightfully deserve. I also don't want to continue trying to steal Alan away from you, Josie. I mean, we're on good terms now and I don't want to screw that up, I-."

The rest of Alexandra's comment went unheard and unspoken because Josie leaned over and kissed Alexandra passionately on the lips.

Once the need for air became too great Josie reluctantly breaks the kiss, leaving Alexandra speechless and blushing deeply.

"I apologize too Alexandra for all the times I've ever made you feel like a burden or like you were unwelcome, so please don't leave," Josie pleaded with Alexandra, taking her right hand and gently squeezing it.

"Hey, I know, we're all going on a vacation on a new cruise ship to Aruba for ten days, will you hold off on making your decision until after we come back?" the red haired goddess inquired.  
Alexandra sighed, "Alright Josiekins, for you, I'll... think about it,"

"Great." Josie said before pulling Alexandra in for a second kiss that left both women reeling.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

One Month Later...

The gang had finished their tour in Turkey and returned to Hollywood for a much deserved rest,

Alexandra is now standing outside Josie's Hollywood mansion nervously contemplating her next course of action,

It had been a month since Alexandra and Josie had first kissed in Turkey and now that was all that the raven haired girl could think about.

 _'Why am I feeling this way?'_ Alexandra thought to herself before walking up to Josie's front door and knocking,

The door opened and a petite Hispanic woman dressed in a maid's uniform stood in the doorway,

"Good day, Ms. Cabot, Miss Josie is expecting you, please come in." the Maid says,

Alexandra follows the Maid into the expansive living room, where Josie was seated on the plush loveseat.

"Miss Josie, Miss Cabot is here to see you, is there anything that I can get you?" the Maid inquired,

"No, Marisol, that will be all," Josie said.

"Very well, Miss Josie." Marisol said before taking her leave.

Now alone, Alexandra sits down on the loveseat next to Josie,

"Josiekins, I-I've decided not to leave the group after this cruise," Alexandra reported, hearing this filled Josie's heart with joy.

"Thank you." Josie replied, Alexandra smiled and brought Josie's right hand to her lips. She gently kissed the redhead's palm and then sucked a finger into her mouth. Alexandra pursed her lips and sucked while rolling her tongue over Josie's finger. Alexandra was rewarded by a long sigh from Josie.

Josie then locked eyes with Alexandra, and was about to kiss her when- Alexander, Valerie, Melody, and Alan all came rushing into the house.

"Hey cats, I just got us all tickets for a cruise on a new cruise liner called the USS Star Blaze." Alexander said excitedly as the intruders all sat on the couch opposite Josie and Alexandra, Valerie pulled out her phone and searched the USS Star Blaze.

"Let's see, this ship is apart of the Serene Atlantic Cruise Line company." Valerie said as she looks at the screen.

"When did the company start, Val?" Alan asks.

"Three years ago, but this will be the Star Blaze's maiden trip." Valerie answers.

"Where to?" Josie inquired as she leaned over and snuggled closer to Alexandra, who happily put an arm around the redhead.

"Well, it looks like... just Aruba right now." Valerie tells the redhead.

"Yay! I've always wanted to see Aruba!" Josie squeals before hugging Alexandra tightly.

"So, when do we leave, Alexander?" Alan inquired.

"Friday, it's a ten day cruise. We sail out of Miami." Alexander said, brimming with excitement.

The next several days pass quickly and it is now Friday morning and the group has everything packed into their van before leaving Hollywood, as Alan drove Valerie was on her laptop on Serene Atlantic's website.

Josie leaned over Alexandra, resting her head on the raven haired vixen's left shoulder the scent of her Passion Island perfume invaded Alexandra's nostrils, assaulting her senses making it difficult for Alexandra to focus on anything else.

 _'Sweet mother of pearl, Josie's so... alluring and that perfume is making it that much harder for me to focus._ ' Alexandra thought as she closed her eyes and reigned her emotions in.

They arrived in Miami by mid afternoon after stopping at a roadside diner for lunch, as they entered the marina Josie sees the ship.

"Wow."

Alexander and Alan unloaded their luggage before following the women onto the ship.

As they are boarding Alexandra sees a muscular man surrounded by several women.

When Alexandra sees this it angered her, the man sees Josie and made his way over to her.

"Hello there beautiful." he says.

Alexandra turned around and watched the exchange play out.

Josie narrows her eyes at the man.

"What do you want?" Josie spat.

"Johnathon Goodman, Actor exstrodener."

Josie scoffs and rolls her eyes, clearly unimpressed.

Without another word, Josie walked over to Alexandra and the two women went on ahead of the others . Leaving Johnathon dumbfounded.

The group gets checked into their state rooms before changing their clothes, Josie opened her suitcase and pulled out her new white one piece bikini and white sandals.

"I really hope Alexandra likes my bikini." Josie says as she looks herself over in the room's full length mirror before leaving the state room.

Just as she stepped out into the corridor Josie sees Alexandra, looking stunning, as always in a red two piece bikini and heeled sandals. Josie thought she was going to pass out when she saw the gorgeous raven haired girl.

All of the ship's guests were on the Main Deck, Josie linked her right arm with Alexandra's left as they went about the deck.

"Hey you." a young woman's voice called out to Josie, she and Alexandra turned around to see a petite blonde woman walking purposely towards them.

"Who do you think you are, missy?" the blonde, who looked to be no older than twenty two snapped at Josie.

"I'm sorry, but do I know you?" Josie said.

The younger woman raised her right hand and prepared to slap Josie, until Alexandra stepped in front of Josie protectively.

"If you touch my friend, I'll tear your arm off and feed it to you." growled Alexandra.

The blonde saw the intensity in Alexandra's eyes and decided to back off.

"Whatever." the blonde said before scampering away.

"Thank you, Alexandra." Josie whispers before heading to one of the three pools that adorned the ship.

The pool's slightly warm water was heavenly, Alexandra and Josie both sighed deeply as their tight muscles relaxed while they sat in the water together in the second pool, which thankfully was empty.

"Not that I'm complaining Alexandra, but when did you become so... confident?" Josie asked as she tried to hide her blush.

"I decided a few months ago that I was tired of having to depend on Alan to come to my rescue all the time, so I signed up for Judo classes and they've really helped me build my confidence." Alexandra replied.

"I'll say. I'm calling this a complete success, plus you're a real knockout in that bikini." Josie complimented.

"Thanks Josiekins, you're sweet." Alexandra said with a light giggle.

Stephanie Morris, the woman that had the run in with Alexandra and Josie watches the pair for a moment longer before leaving the Main Deck and heading to her state room.

Stephanie has no idea that she is being followed - stalked by an unknown masked man.

The unknown figure following Stephanie was fuming with rage. Images of his foster sister Mimi Yamamoto flashed through his mind, further fueling his rage.

Stephanie reached her state room, the masked man shoved her hard from behind.

Stephanie hits a mirror on the dresser, shattering it. Dizzy and disoriented, Stephanie slowly got back to her feet.

"Stephanie, do you remember Miki Yamamoto?" the masked man asked in a gravelly voice.

Stephanie squinted and touched her forehead and discovered that she was bleeding.

"Who?" Stephanie croaked.

The man drew a combat knife.

"You knew Miki! You and your friends tormented her everyday until... She killed herself." he growled.

Stephanie's vision cleared enough for her to make out the masked man.

"I... didn't kn-know her." Stephanie huffed.

"Maybe not, but that didn't stop you from bullying her!" he yelled before he walked over to the terrified woman and began stabbing her mercilessly.

The man stabbed Stephanie forty seven times, then as she lays on the plush carpeted floor bleeding out the man kneels down lifts Stephanie's head up and viciously cuts her throat.

Valerie walks into the Main Dining Hall, she is intent on enjoying the all you can eat buffet when suddenly.

"Um... May I sit here with you?" a woman's voice asked in a near whisper.

"Yeah sure, go... right -." Valerie said, but froze when she looked up and saw the woman who had spoken - a woman, a stunningly beautiful blonde woman who had a dog, a female Great Dane with her. Valerie quickly wiped her mouth and stood up.

"Yeah, go right ahead." Valerie said.

The woman sets her plate down before taking a seat herself.

"Hi, I'm Zara Mason," the blonde says, giving Valerie a warm smile.

"I'm Valerie Brown, it's nice to meet you, Zara,"

The Great Dane walked up and rubbed its head against her Master's leg, alerting her to the dog's presence,

"This Angel here is Asha," Zara says, reaching down and rubbing the dog's head gently,

"She's beautiful," Valerie complimented,

"Alexandra, you want to come to the rock climbing wall with me?" the redhead asked the shorter woman.

"Sure Josiekins, let's go."

Josie steps next to Alexandra, then after linking arms with her friend Josie and Alexandra headed over to the rock climbing wall.

Alan watched Josie and Alexandra's departure, utterly speechless.

"What in the world is going on with those two?" Alan said before walking over to on deck bar.

A masked man snuck over to the rock climbing wall and made several minor cuts in one of the safety harnesses and lines before disappearing.

Alexandra and Josie go to the rock climbing wall, Josie puts on the second harness, while Alexandra puts on the first one before beginning to climb the wall. Josie is unaware that she is using the sabotaged equipment, then about thee quarters of the way up Josie's safety harness and safety line began to unravel.

When Josie realized what was happening she looks over at Alexandra, her eyes full of fear. Suddenly, the line snapped and Josie fell.

"Josie!" Alexandra screams before jumping off the wall and swung out and caught the redhead.

"You're okay Josie, I have you." Alexandra whispers before lowering the two of them safely to the ground.

The masked man watched from the shadows with malice in his eyes.

Once they were out of the gear Alexandra helped Josie over to a nearby bench.

Josie wrapped her arms around Alexandra and held on to her friend for dear life as tears began flowing from the redhead's eyes.

"I was so scared, Alexandra," Josie said as the tears she cried began to make her mascara run a little, Alexandra reached into her left pocket and pulled out a handkerchief and gently wiped Josie's tears away.

"It's all right Josie, it's over and we're both safe." Alexandra reassures Josie.

"What happened here?" Jonathon said, seemingly out of nowhere.

"We were nearly killed, if it's any of your business, Mr. Goodman." Alexandra snapped angrily.

"Humph." He said before walking away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"So Zara, what do you do?" Valerie asked.

"Actress, nothing big yet though," Zara says.

"Well you'll get it, you're too beautiful not to get a leading role," Valerie says.

"Thank you, Valerie," Zara said, blushing slightly.

"That guy is really annoying," Josie says.

"You're telling me," Alexandra replied with a smile.

Josie places her right hand on top of Alexandra's left hand and strokes it gently.

"Alexandra, I- I'm scared, this is the worst mystery that we've ever tackled. I want you to know that I love you, you know just... in case one or both of us don't survive this." Josie said softly.

"Josie I... I love you too, and don't worry we're both going to make it through this just fine." Alexandra says, relishing Josie's delicate touch.

Jim Drexler is watching Alexandra and Josie with Jonathon.

"So, you're looking at the redhead?" Jim inquired.

"Yeah, see what you can dig up on her... And just to be safe all her friends too." Jonathon said.

After checking her equipment one last time, Alexandra looks at Josie and gives her a thumbs up before diving beneath the waves.

Alexandra swam down to a waiting shark cage, once inside, the Instructor Gwen Blackwood closes the cage door.

Alexandra looked around the area, everything looked so beautiful. Back up on the deck, Josie is waiting for Alexandra to return when Jonathon walked up to the redhead.

"Hey there, cutie," he says.

"Buzz off, loser." Josie hissed.

Jonathon cut his eyes at Josie before walking away from her.

Hitomi is on the Observation Deck snapping photos of seals playing in the water.

Jonathon goes to his stateroom and dons his mask and gloves before grabbing a bucket full of chum.

"Once her friends are dead, that redhead will be mine for the taking," Jonathon said arrogantly.

Just then Jonathon hears a knock on his room's door.

"Jonathon, it's Hitomi Tanaka."

No answer.

"Jonathon, are you in here? Your Agent is looking for you." Hitomi says, a little louder.

Still, no answer, so Hitomi pushes the door open and steps inside the stateroom.

"Jonathon, it's Hitomi, are you here?-."

Suddenly Jonathon grabs Hitomi from behind and stabs her in the back, then Jonathon callously slits the young photographer's throat.

After killing Hitomi Jonathon picks up the chum bucket and carries it out onto the now empty deck and dumps the contents overboard.

Alexandra and Gwen are enjoying taking pictures of the variety of sea life that pass by the shark cage, even a few Tiger Sharks and Great Whites that pass by the structure. Then suddenly something hit the water, the substance turned the water blood red and Gwen could plainly see the chopped up fish parts as they rained down in front of the water.

Gwen looks at Alexandra and points up, signaling that they had to return to the ship as fast as they could.

Alexandra nods, meanwhile, Josie sees a large group of sharks gathering around the cage. Her heart is instantly filled with dread.

' _Please be all right, Alexandra.'_ Josie prayed silently.

Alexandra and Gwen were swimming for their lives, a pair of ten foot long Tiger Sharks were quickly closing the distance between them and the two terrified humans. Gwen points to a kelp bed and signaled for Alexandra to head for it, Alexandra nods and swims to the kelp bed. Alexandra reached the safety of the kelp bed and realizes that Gwen hasn't joined her.

Alexandra looks up and is horrified to see Gwen being savagely torn apart by four massive Tiger Sharks, using the kelp bed as cover Alexandra reluctantly swam back to the ship and with the last vestiges of her strength climbed out of the water and collapsed on the deck. Josie, Valerie, Zara, Alan, and Alexander all rushed over to Alexandra.

"Alexandra, are you all right?" Josie asked, her face twisted with pain and worry.

Alexandra removed her dive mask, still gasping for air.

"I'm... o-okay now, but Gwen... She's dead.

"What? What happened?" Jim Drexler said as he and several exotic women walked up to the group.

"The Scuba Diving Instructor was killed when she and I were attacked by Sharks and it was no accident," Alexandra says.

"What does that mean?" Jim asked defensively.

"That someone tried to kill me along with Gwen Blackwood." Alexandra snapped.

Josie helped Alexandra to her feet and hugged her tightly.

"Come on, let's go to my stateroom," Josie says gently.

Alexandra nods wordlessly before leaving the deck with Josie.

Valerie quickly found Zara's stateroom and knocked on the door.

"Yes, who is it?"

"Valerie, Zara." the ebony woman said.

Zara flings the door open and pulled Valerie inside.

"I was so worried about you, are you all right?" Zara asked worriedly, hugging Valerie tightly,

"Yes, Zara, I'm fine," Valerie said reassuringly,

Valerie sighed as she leaned in closer to Zara, who used her left hand to gently stroke Valerie's back, just then her phone rang, with a sigh Zara picks up the phone with her right hand and answers, her Agent Lena Austin was on the other line,

"Zara, it's Lena, I've got great news, Pamela Reid is directing a new romance movie called Way Of Winter and she wants you to be the star of it," Lena says excitedly.

"What, you mean I'm getting my first leading role?" Zara asked, still not quite believing the news she'd just gotten,

"Yes, she said that you can even pick your co-star, a _female_ co-star,"

Zara continues her conversation with Lena for a few more minutes before hanging up the phone and turning to Valerie,

"That was my agent, she just got me a leading role in a new romance film called _Way Of Winter_ ," Zara said excitedly.

Valerie smiled, she was happy for Zara,

"Do you know who will be your Director, Zara?" Valerie inquired,

"Yeah, it's Pamela Reid," Zara answers.

Valerie's eyes nearly popped out of her head when she heard Pamela Reid's name, in the movie industry Pamela Reid is to movies what Bill Belichick is to football,

"Wow, impressive Zara," Valerie says before leaning over and placing a light, friendly kiss on Zara's left cheek.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"That's not all, Valerie," Zara says, her cobalt blue eyes sparkling with mirth,

"What else is there, Zara?" the ebony pop star asked,

"Lena said that Pamela is going to let me hand pick my female co-star,"

"Oh really, did you have anyone special in mind?" Valerie asked,

"Maybe," the blonde says with a seductive smile,

"Do I know this woman?"

Zara nods, the smile never leaving her beautiful face.

"It's you, Valerie, I want you to be my co-star," Zara revealed.

"Zara, I'm no actress, I'm a pop star, I wouldn't want to ruin your big chance," Valerie said,


End file.
